


Persona Insanity: The Twisted Tale of the Renegade

by Retrorulz



Category: Persona Series, Various Media
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crack Crossover, Crazy, Dark Comedy, Death, Fun, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Partners, Parody, Racism, Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Surprises, Teenage Rebellion, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retrorulz/pseuds/Retrorulz
Summary: In this new take on Persona, a hot-tempered yet kind-hearted youth only known as Retro wishes to put an end to a corrupt organization. He has a year to stop them before they reveal their mysterious plan to as they say it "erase the evils of the world." He'll meet many friends, explore unique areas, and run into a lot of trouble as this ambitiously, bizarre adventure unfolds.





	Persona Insanity: The Twisted Tale of the Renegade

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers, this is my first ever story I've written.......scratch that. Its the first story I've written that I CARE about. So I hope you all enjoy and if you don't, provide criticism so I could improve any issues you may have. Warning: This story isn't just gonna be a Persona story........if this chapter is any indication, its a lot more than that.

Unknown Underground Base: 12:00 AM

In a room engulfed in darkness, a man sits in his chair looking aged with thinning hair.

"Come on in, girls." he says with an English accent. A door opens revealing three girls. One had long hair, another had short hair, and the last one had a unique hair cut which made her head look like a diamond. The other features are harder to make out with the darkness covering them.

"So what do you need us here for?, The long-haired girl asked with a stern-sounding voice. 

"Yeah, its pretty late for that, huh?", The short-haired girl complained with a high pitched child-like voice.

"Like, that isn't cool. I was busy getting my beauty sleep for some hot guys tomorrow.", the diamond-haired girl asked with a sassy-sounding voice.

"Well, the reason I called you all so late is because......." The old man paused with fear in his expressions. "There's a potential threat to our organization rushing through our bases and he's extremely dangerous."

"Umm, sorry to ask but what makes this guy different from the criminals we've dealt with?" the short-haired girl asked with a confused look as she tilts her head. 

"Yeah, like couldn't this wait until the morning? We could totally just take this guy out no problem if....we had some rest" the diamond-haired girl asks with a bit of an attitude.

"Just wait a minute, you two. Can we just hear him out? If it's really this urgent, I'm sure it truly is something we should take seriously."

"Thank you, but they're right. I should elaborate more on him." The old man says as he gets a video out.

It shows three agents at night, guarding one of their bases as a hooded figure jumps in on them. It zaps one agent with a lightning bolt from his hands, and then it slashes at the other agents with large, knife-like claws. When one of them tried getting up, he pierced the struggling agent with his spear-like tail, laughing at the carnage he's causing. They tried fighting back, but he overcame them with blinding speed and savagery. He then noticed a camera man gasping, causing him to jump at the camera man, ripping him apart and burning him off camera through an unknown means. The three girls look horrified at this and remained silent.

"He's constantly showing up to cause pain to our agents and I'm not sure why. Maybe someone's learned of our training methods and wants to take them for themselves. Whatever the case, I need you three to be prepared for him. We only have a year until we rid the world of its evil so we'll need to make sure he never gets in here."

Little did he realize that this figure was hiding behind a wall, beneath the shadows. "Very interesting" the creature says with a sly, calm voice. His hood then moves a little from his neck saying in a young-sounding voice: "Good to see that we're feared by them, eh?" The creature nods in agreement as he stays calm and quiet......until one of the girls tried being cool.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be totes fine while being totes fab." the diamond-haired girl said with a peppy tone.

And this made the figure angry, causing his cape to ignite and blow his cover. "Fuckin' hipsters!" The figure screened as the four look at him, shocked at his appearance.

The three girls take a fighting stance having weapons in hand given to them by the old man. The long-haired girl held what looked like a gun, the diamond-haired girl wielded what looked like a small stick and the short-haired had what looked like a small rectangular box. His glowing cape gave them a good look at his appearance. He was tall, with a teenage build, had a white cape, sharp teeth, shadowy face, large, red pupil-less eyes and blue flames from his neck resembling a mane. His quadruped stance and cat-like ears gave him a look of a savage wildcat. "W-who are you? What are you?" The diamond-haired girl asks.

"I'm the Retro Renegade, Retro for short." He said with a cocky tone. "I'm also your worst nightmare, four leaf." He recognized her from her reflective, shamrock hair pin.

The insult made her angry as she got her weapon revved up, lighting it up and revealing it as what could be a laser sword. "F-four leaf? OH, THAT DOES IT!" She rushed at him with an intent to kill, but he leaped into a bipedal stance and defended himself with his giant, knife-like claws. The two clash as she lights the room with her....lipstick.  
He takes a gaze a her with the light from her weapon and sees that she's a blonde with white skin.

"Ohhhh, I REMEMBER YOU!" He angrily said this as he threw her to a wall. Using the glow from his fire and cape, he takes a look at his surroundings like her friends who are a fair-skinned redhead with a hairdryer, a dark-skinned brunette with a gum pack, and a man that looked like an older, smug version of Alfred Pennyworth. On the wall, he saw the name of the organization, "World Organization Of Human Protection"...........abbreviated of course(give it a google). The figure then got real cocky, standing around to shrug and insult them. "Hehehe. What is this, a Starbucks? Y'all are still just a bunch of bimbos. This'll be easy, especially with all the hatred I have for you jackasses." He got out what looked like a revolver, cocking it, aiming it to his head, and shocking his opponents. "Ready, Yu?" he said smiling at his cape.

"Ready!" the cape said with excitement. Retro then screamed "Alright! Maragi!" as he shot himself in the head. However, instead of dying like they expected, his cape radiated brightly with it's glow and detached from him as it revealed itself to be a female figure. She was a short, cute, floating ghost with no legs, two flames surrounding her, green hair, blue eyes, white skin and her signature white hood. She put her hands up as 3 fireballs showed up and targeted his opponents. 

However, the red-haired girl aimed her hairdryer at it and blew a giant wind gust out of it. With the powerful wind, the fireball dissipated. The brunette chewed a piece of gum and blew a huge explosive bubble at it, stopping it. But the blonde was still knocked out and burned by the fireball. She then looked at her head and got infuriated, screaming: "LIKE, LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR!!!!!"

"Strange weapons, eh?" Retro said to Yu, confused at what just happened.

"I'll say." replied Yu. 

As he was ready to call out another attack, the blonde was furiously rushing at him with great speed before he even knew what hit him, stabbing once with the laser. This caused him to scream: "NO! NOT INTO THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!!!!!"

The old man realized that he has a weakness and he gets out a receiver saying: "Attention all agents, gather underground and come equipped with laser lipstick, we got him!" They all immediately show up and aim their projectile lasers at him. 

All Retro could say as they were about to shoot at him was: "Oh crap......"  
They relentlessly shot at him leading him to lose consciousness and every shot at Retro also weakened Yu, leaving her to disappear with only her cape remaining. The old man starts walking up to the body of Retro as he says, "You're lucky we set them to stun, boy. Clean up his body, agents. He's going somewhere a monster like him belongs."

"What? You're letting him live, Jer?" The red-haired girl says.

"Yes, I'm securing him in the worst confinement area there is so he can't cause any trouble for us. And the cape and revolver will make great trophies for our victory, no evil will ever think to mess with us again." _Jer_ says with confidence.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter to my take on Persona, did any of you like it or wish for more? Be sure to provide your thoughts whether it be praise or criticism. Special thanks to otakupersona for helping me make the concept for this chapter and editing any grammar errors. Btw: If this isn't too bizarre for you yet, you better get ready for the later chapters. Hell.....I might even make chapters based on requests for characters, gaming or whatever, there can always be room for more scenarios. Also, the ghost is NOT Narukami, its another character that happens to be named Yu.


End file.
